compopedia_2_point_0fandomcom-20200213-history
Punctuation
Punctuation is a mark, such as commas or periods, used in writing to separate sentences and clarify meaning. Punctuation marks can be used to end a sentence in a specific way, and various ones are used for different meanings. A question mark is used at the end of a sentence, but only after a direct question. Exclamation points are another form of punctuation. They can be used to show emphasis to a sentence and it is a way to end an emphatic command. Commas are also used alot in writing and is another type of punctuation mark. Commas can be used to seperate two or more independent clauses while typing. These punctuation marks, and many more, can help give clarity and help readers understand what the speaker is trying to say. Question Marks (?) Question Marks '''are used only after a direct question. While writing, typing, using dialogue, etc., use a question mark when posing a direct question. It implies that the speaker is seeking information about a certain matter. *'''Example(s): What time is it? ( Subject wants to know what the time is) '' How much does this cost? (Wants to know what the cost of their certain item is)'' '' When will he be back? (Asking when this person will be back)'' Using a question mark can turn a statement into a question. The speaker is hoping to find a certain reply. *'Example(s): 'Who all was in the car?(Wants to know the certain people in the car) '' Where did you guys go?(Asking to know the specific place of where they went)'' '' Why did you do that? (Asking why that person did that in exchange for a specific response)'' One can use a question mark in statements ending with a question tag. *'Example(s): 'You know what to do, right? '' We are going to count to three, okay?'' '' You didn't read the chapter, did you?'' '' '' Exclamation Points (!) Exclamation points are used to show emphasis or surprise. You can use them at the end of an emphatic declaration, interjection, or command. Examples: Hey! , We just won!, Get out of the bathroom right now! When writing dialogue, one can use the exclamation point to indicate a strong command in an imperative sentence. This can show a firm, stong command. Example: Do it now! Also when writing dialogue, use the exclamation point to portray an emphatic declaration, which can indicate emotions Example: Oh my goodness! I can't believe you came! (Shock), Watch out for that child in the road! (Urgency) One does not have to add a period after a sentence that ends with the an exclamation point. The exclamation mark will show the end of the sentence.When writing, do not use the exclamation point in formal business writing. Using a (!) does not look professional and can seem demanding. One can change a whole sentence, just by changing the puncuation to an exclamtion point to make the sentence come alive. Example: ''Eastern Michigan is a great place to go to school? (confusion)'' '' Eastern Michigan is a great place to go to school. (uninterested statement)'' '' Eastern Michigan is a great place to go to school! (excitment)'' Commas (,) Commas '''can be used to seperate two or more independent clauses. Use the commas when the sentences are joined by coordinating conjuctions such as; and, but, for, or, nor, so, yet. One can use commas in the middle of a sentence to set off clauses, phrases, and words that are not of much importance to the meaning of the sentence. When pausing, use a comma before to show where the pause starts and one at the end to show where the pause ends. ' *'Example: '' My professor, Andre Peltier, is an excellent English 121 professor.'' When writing a series or a list, use a comma to separate the words, phrases, or clauses. ' *'Example: My mother bought bread, eggs, cheese, and millk at the grocery store today. The best way to seperate two independent clauses from eachother is using a comma. *'''Example: ''Eastern Michigan University is a great school, and I am having a wonderful time here so far.'' References Purdue: OWL ://owl.english.purdue.edu/owl/resource/607/01/ http://www.grammarbook.com/punctuation/exclaim.asp http://grammar.ccc.commnet.edu/grammar/marks/exclamation.htm http://www.whitesmoke.com/exlamation-point-usage http://www.whitesmoke.com/question-mark-usage